My Trip to Rivendell Part Ten
by Arabella Thorne
Summary: A little drama before we return to Rivendell...conversations abound...and well, Marie finally gets back at Fingalan for the "Sindarin" lesson..this is the conclusion of this part of My Trip..


Elrond immediately pulled up his horse and I leaned forward trying to see through the trees what was happening.  
  
Suddenly three horsemen came riding towards us, Hollasfar in the lead!!  
  
He looked completely possessed, his beautiful Elvish face twisted into a dark grimace of anger. Terrified, I fumbled at Elrond's hip and pulled out his long Elvish dagger. I was not going to let this elf get away! He had a lot to answer for!  
  
Just as he rode past, I leapt from Elrond's horse and pulled Hollasfar off. We fell to the ground in a tangle of legs and cape, but I held on to the knife, intending to use it on the creep.  
  
But, Hollasfar has been a round a little longer than I have and was able to roll over and grab me and the knife.  
  
Standing quickly he brought it to my throat and stared at the elves surrounding him. He kept moving backwards, dragging me with him until he broke free of the circle. I was really angry now, even with the knife drawing blood. And then I remembered an old street fighting trick: I kicked back into his knee (missed!!) and then dropped to the ground. That actually worked as I caught him off guard, he cutting me anyway (not deeply) as he tried to stop me. I quickly rolled away and he took his cue and ran. I gave chase, a hand to my throat limping and brushing back angry tears. The son of a sod was not going to get away!! No damn it!! He was going to face justice, such as it was here! I limped faster, but then, suddenly a horse and rider dashed passed me in pursuit and from the back, it looked like Elrond. I kept going anyway because I wanted to see him caught.  
  
The woods got darker and damper and I slipped a couple of times, really making my leg hurt, but sheer adrenaline pulled me on.  
  
But after a few minutes, and after being passed by a few riders, I could not tell which way they had gone and I stumbled to a halt, still holding my throat, which stung nastily.  
  
Then I heard a shout of "NO!" and a scream and I started to run/limp again, throat cut forgotten.  
  
Thankfully, it did not take me too long to reach the area where the scream had originated.  
  
The landscape had been tilting downward some, and I actually slipped and slid on my bum a good ten feet, before I grabbed a sapling and slowed myself.  
  
Pulling up with a grimace I limped carefully to where I could see Elrond standing, his horse Rhean behind him, head down snorting and not looking too happy. The other three elves on horseback had dismounted and surrounded their lord, and all were looking in the same direction: Down.  
  
They parted slowly to let me through and Elrond grabbed me by my right arm to stay my progress and I almost tried to pull away when I saw why he'd done it. The down slope ended about 12 feet away at the edge of a cliff. Even I could see the signs of a body skidding down the damp leaves, their passage ending abruptly at the cliff's edge.  
  
"We have to know my lord! What if he's hanging by a root, or, or, badly injured," I winced. Boy it was hard to feel anything but satisfaction at the image of a badly hurt Hollasfar. But I couldn't play his game.  
  
"Falindel is getting a rope and we are going to see." He turned to me, his eyes very dark and serious and I pulled back at their intensity. He tilted my head up briefly and gently touched the bleeding cut. "You will stay here. No arguments."  
  
"Yes my lord." My legs gave out suddenly as he pushed me down by the back of the neck, saying something I did not understand and I fell to the damp leaves. I hadn't meant to, I just could not do anything else. I stared at Elrond mouth slightly open. He smiled tightly at me and turned to get the rope now tied around a tree and its end held by Falindel.  
  
Taking the end, he slid toward the cliff, tying the rope as he went. In moments the slippery slope brought him to the edge, where grabbing a bush, he leaned over.  
  
And in a flash, slipped off the edge!!  
  
"Elrond!" I screamed. But I couldn't get up. What had he done? "Elrond! Somebody help him!!"  
  
But the elves were already pulling on the rope, but it was not coming up easily and the rope sawed back and forth over the rough rocks and I was terrified it would cut through. But this was Elvish rope and not so easily defeated.  
  
After a few tense minutes, Elrond was dragged back towards us, empty- handed.  
  
Clutching my throat I waited anxiously for him to say something. He stood with a nearby elf's help and looking at all of us, his eyes stopping at me and then he shook his head.  
  
"Dead?" I exclaimed.  
  
Nodding tiredly, he came back up the hillside untying the rope. He wiped his forehead and pinched his nose. Talking quietly to the elves near him, they went to their horses and got more rope and began tying the lengths together. I saw nothing further, as he came and stood over me, blocking my view. I tried to get up again, but my legs would not responded. Damn it! Had I hurt myself that badly?  
  
He said something and brought a hand to my neck again, and suddenly, I was able to stand with his help. "What did you just do? Why couldn't I get up?"  
  
"An old horse taming spell. I haven't used it in several hundred years."  
  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head. A horse taming trick. We won't even go there! He silently bent and picked me up. "I think you have done quite enough today Marie." Rhean followed behind us docilely as he carried me back to where the rest of the mounted elves stood. Handing me off again, he mounted Rhean and took me back.  
  
"I am sorry. I just could not bear to think Hollasfar was going to get away. I just couldn't. What happened to him?" I looked at the elf lord who was looking at me resignedly.  
  
"He fell quite a distance and his neck is broken."  
  
I shivered and stared sightlessly over Rhean's bobbing head. "Death that way was probably preferable to him than justice from your hands."  
  
"You are probably right, though I am sorry for his passing. It is never a good thing for an elf to die and to be sundered from Mandos."  
  
I nodded. He adjusted me in his arms as he spurred Rhean into a trot. "Now, I would like to get you back to Rivendell in one piece Marie and as usual, you have made it a rather interesting exercise for me."  
  
The rest of the ride I leaned against Elrond's shoulder, half asleep. My leg was aflame in agony and the rest of me ached too. But in spite of that, I was relaxed. Hollasfar was dead and we were headed back to Rivendell. And heck my favorite elf lord, who was humming something to himself, was holding me. I was wrapped in his cloak and warm, despite the steady drizzle.  
  
  
  
I sat up rubbing my eyes when Rhean stopped. I must have nodded off, but here we were finally back in Rivendell!  
  
I wanted to kiss the darn courtyard flagstones.  
  
But first, I really really wanted a bath!!  
  
As Elrond waited for the milling elves and horses to lessen a bit, I saw Fingalan come down the steps, closely followed by Garnellin.  
  
"Hey you guys! How are you Fingalan? Are you still sick?'  
  
Grinning, he shook his head, "No, it did not affect me long. But I imagine you still are."  
  
"Well no, not really, only a little bit."  
  
"Well Marie, I am glad to see you in one piece at least. " Garnellin added.  
  
"In one piece Garnellin, but injured nevertheless. If one of you will take her, " Elrond handed me off to Garnellin who came up. "I will clean up." The elf lord dismounted as Cerwal came for Rhean. He looked at me as he took off his riding gloves. "I suspect you will want to wash up as well."  
  
I nodded tiredly. "Absolutely." Fingalan slapped me on the shoulder and ran up the steps ahead of us.  
  
We all followed more slowly.  
  
I was never so glad to see my room. I noted sighing, that my bedside table had lighted candles on it, a sleeping chemise lay out and the quilt pulled down.  
  
Garnellin let me down carefully in the bathroom. "Do you need any help?"  
  
I shook my head, leaning on the counter, my weight off my bad leg. "No I'll be all right. It is not as bad as Lord Elrond makes it." He nodded and left.  
  
Oh yeah it was. I was contemplating amputation again. With a butter knife if necessary.  
  
Sliding into the water was heaven and I indulged in a long soak and washed my hair good.  
  
Getting out of the bathing pool was awkward and I actually dropped to my hands and knees and then carefully pulled myself up by the basin. Falling on the edge of the bathing pool, I grabbed a big towel and dried my hair and myself.  
  
Holding on to everything I could I limped to the bed and pulled on the soft chemise. Ahh! Clean again!! I was about to slide under the blankets debating on whether I was hungry enough to ask someone for a tray. Naw, we had eaten on the ride back, just lembas and miruvor again, but I wasn't feeling famished.  
  
About to lie back, I realized with a sinking feeling, Elrond would probably want to do something about my leg. Actually, I wanted him to do something about my leg. So I sat up against the pillows legs outstretched. I carefully felt my knife cut, which because of the hot water was bleeding a bit. Elrond had put some slave on it earlier, but I had washed it off.  
  
About to get a cloth in the bathroom, the elf lord came through the arches of my room, dressed in a dark blue robe over deeper blue pants. His hair was still slightly wet from his bath, and he was bright eyed and chipper. He even rubbed his hands together. "Well, this IS a surprise. You look as if you have actually been waiting for me."  
  
Embarrassed at being that obvious, I sighed and said, "Okay, sorry. My leg really, really hurts! And so does this knife cut and my shoulder---"  
  
He held up a hand with a laugh. "What would I do with out your litany of complaints Marie?" He came over to me and swung me into his arms, still chuckling as we headed out of my room to his study no doubt.  
  
"Probably lead a much quieter life I imagine."  
  
"Undoubtedly." An eyebrow went up. "But hardly as interesting!"  
  
We reached his study where he set me in a chair, pulling up a footstool for my bum leg. He went to the cabinet and began rummaging around.  
  
I leaned back in the chair and looked out into the room. I could actually smile.  
  
He cleaned the knife cut first and as he worked I said between ouches, "Seriously, I, I haven't been just a big pain in the behind for you all this time? Ouch! Really? I mean...I do not think anyone here besides..ouch!.... Fingalan, has been hurt. Oh and Malwen."  
  
"There is Hallamiel, Hollasfar's daughter." He tilted his head as he looked intently at my throat, dabbing it with that stinging brown stuff he had used on my shoulder what seemed a whole Age ago.  
  
"Some how I feel responsible for all of their injuries. If I had not been here, none of these things would have happened."  
  
"Oh in one form or another, they probably would have Marie. Hollasfar was a problem a long time ago and just happened to flare into focus while you have been here. I would not take it to heart."  
  
Finished cleaning the wound, he stood for a moment as if debating something. Smiling at me with a shake of his head, he went back to his cabinet to replace what he had brought out.  
  
Coming back, he bent me forward slightly and then manipulated my shoulder, which really ached. I bit my lip and remained silent. Finally he stepped in front of me and with a slight look of surprise said, "Does it not hurt? You have said nothing?"  
  
"Oh yes, it hurts, a lot. I was trying not to make any noise."  
  
"You are confusing me with your rectitude Marie! Letting me know where the pain is, helps me to clarify where the problem is."  
  
"It is right behind my shoulder blade---" I almost started crying when he moved my shoulder joint just so...  
  
"Ah, there it is." He went back to the cabinet and I gasped, holding my tingling arm.  
  
Returning with a large roll of linen, he said, "Stand a moment. I need to remove your chemise as I have to wrap your arm so you cannot move it or your shoulder. I am sorry. And it will probably have to remain that way for over a week Marie."  
  
"Damn." I muttered trying to get the chemise off. Damn. Now I wouldn't even be able to do calligraphy. Well at least I could keep reading.  
  
Helping me, he left the crumpled chemise in my lap as a sat again and gently wrapped my arm and shoulder until they were immobile.  
  
I felt kind of silly sitting there naked again (why this did not bother me I have no idea. I am not an exhibitionist with a gymnasts body!) one side of my chest wrapped up like the mummy. Bathing was going to be interesting. Elrond dropped the chemise over my head, carefully pulling out my good arm. Now I felt really silly looking. He tidied up his bandages and then pulled a chair over to me and sat looking at my leg, which even to my untrained eye looked slightly swollen.  
  
He took a deep breath and then placed both hands on either side of my calf and then looking at my leg, his eyes went that deep dark storm cloud color and I flinched back. I felt that warmth he was able to generate, but this time it was really really warm and his hands began to massage the muscles slowly, which made me hiss in pain and scrunch my eyes closed. I knew he was doing an extra deep bit of work here, but even with that healing warmth, my leg throbbed in misery. Maybe I WAS going to be crippled. There was only so much even Elrond could do. And I certainly hadn't helped the situation in the last few days.  
  
Slowly he lifted his hands and looked at me, slightly tilting his head. "Is that any better?"  
  
I would have lied to my mother. "Of course! Thanks so much! Really."  
  
Elrond nodded and rose, going back to his cabinet. I slumped in my chair when he was hidden behind the open door. Oh my lord. It was better, but the pain was not gone. I closed my eyes tiredly. I could hear him mixing something. But a nagging thought made me sit up and ask, "Now be honest, my lord, other injured parties aside. I am not tedious sitting here mangled, making you waste supplies and your own energy? I am not the least bit of trouble?'  
  
He turned with a smile and a goblet, silently offering it to me. I raised my eyebrows at him and slung it back. Yuck and yuck! This one was sweet and syrupy. Ick.  
  
"I have said before you are no bother. Surprising, yes, but not annoying. I find your outlook refreshing and if in payment for that I have to expend my healing skills, why then, so be it. It is not a very high price Marie. My healing abilities are used so infrequently. You are keeping them quite sharp." He bowed slightly, "I thank you."  
  
I handed the goblet back to him, "Yes of course, at your age, I am honing your skills." I shook my head at him. "Spoken like a true diplomat. You have had hundreds of years practice in that area as well, I imagine."  
  
"Yes, some." He answered straight faced and then picked me up. "I think now you need to sleep. Deep and dreamless, so your body can start the healing process. Without interruption."  
  
Well there you go. Now I knew exactly what I was going to be doing for the next day or so. I yawned and looked out at the corridor as he walked back to my room.  
  
Tapestries in golds and greens hung on the walls, their figures picked out with silver and pearl. An occasional fresco which were scenes from his line of Elvish history. The Noldor? I think they were called. Beautiful torcheres flickering on warm stone or wood as we passed, a thick carpeted runner under his feet, which made no noise.  
  
He stepped though the arches of my room and I yawned again. My leg and shoulder were going numb. I sighed as he lay me on my bed and drew up the cover. Sleepily, I captured one of his long slender hands and squeezed it in gratitude.  
  
"Thanks for putting up with me my lord and my silly misadventures! Any other elf would have thrown me to the wolves in disgust weeks ago."  
  
Chuckling he bent and kissed me on the brow and I looked up at that. His smile was warm and lit up his whole face.  
  
"Well, give yourself time Marie! The year is still young!"  
  
  
  
I did not miss the boat with my proclamation and it was indeed, several days before I was able to stir out of my room, and not for very long or very far.  
  
But Fingalan was going to leave soon! And no matter what Lord Elrond said, I was getting more and more nervous. Figuring, now that the whole Hollasfar mess was pretty much concluded, and Fingalan was to return to Mirkwood, I would be left high and dry suddenly. So everybody would be wondering what I was doing hanging around Rivendell and why didn't I just go get a REAL life, better yet, why didn't I return to my other life in the 21st Century?  
  
I was actually glad believe it or not, to stay in bed or my room. I was not feeling great and more importantly, I wasn't feeling too sociable. Though when Fingalan came by, we did chat, mostly in Sindarin, and he mostly kept his snarky comments to himself about malingering humans.  
  
However, the best conversation I had was with ol' Garnellin. He came by one afternoon, just when I needed diversion. Elrond had checked my leg, given me nasty stuff to drink and patted me on the shoulder (the good one). I almost started whining, but decided the end result would be just as bad being left here to stare at the tapestry in my room. So I let the elf lord go with a 'bye thanks!' and slunk down, arms folded across my chest (well, one was already wrapped across my chest...heck, you know what I mean and felt sorry for myself. I was really getting that down to a fine art.  
  
Garnellin came in with a vase full of flowers which was just the sweetest thing! He let me smell it before he put it on the bedside table, moving the vase so the flowers were displayed just right. He plopped into a chair and leaned forward, elbows on knees smiling at me. "Well, it certainly has been interesting!"  
  
I smiled down at my hand in my lap. "It certainly has." I looked up at him. "Do you think Fingalan is sufficiently ready for his new career?"  
  
"As much as possible Marie. As much as possible. These last few weeks have certainly made a change in him." I smiled and leaned back against the pillows, thinking of his little prank with my beginning Sindarin. Oh yeah, he was growing up.  
  
"Seriously Marie, I think what you helped him do these last weeks really made a difference. He is less apt to judge as quickly. He has a little more patience with others and if he has learned nothing else, it is to not judge by appearances."  
  
Thinking of Hollasfar, I nodded. "Well I am glad I could help in this Garnellin." I leaned forward and reached for his hand, which he gave me. I shook it, which he did slowly in return. "I enjoyed your company as well. You really gave me insights into Fingalan and to politics here abouts. I appreciate it."  
  
Garnellin sat back and looked at me his expression kind of assessing. "Well what will you do now?"  
  
"That has been in my mind also Garnellin. I really do not know. I haven't any real skills that I can use here." I raised my hand including the whole of Rivendell in my embrace. "Except of course, for getting into trouble." I stared at my legs.  
  
"Well, you have been practicing your Tengwar and Sindarin. You might want to learn Quenya. You could translate materials into Old Dwarvish. Lord Elrond is quite a lore master. He would probably enjoy having some more books and sagas in Old Dwarvish to add to his extensive library."  
  
"He must have other elves who are more well-versed in Sindarin and Tengwar and all..."  
  
"Speaking the language does not necessarily mean you have an affinity for words. You seem to have an ear, as it were, for language. I am amazed at how easily you picked up Sindarin. And your calligraphy is very nice. There are no others that I am aware of, and certainly none who have the time to devote to such pursuit. You might ask Lord Elrond himself, as---" "Ask me what pray tell?" The Lord of Imladris strolled into my room and pulled the other chair from my small table and carried it over to my bedside.  
  
"What are you two discussing?" He asked, as he sat in a swirl of dark grey robes.  
  
Garnellin spoke up, "I am telling her what she might do for you, once I and Fingalan leave."  
  
He smiled at me, one eyebrow raised. "Ah, indeed? And what might that be?"  
  
"Besides being a nagging pain in the behind, " I muttered to my clenched hand. I was actually anxious about what he might say.  
  
Garnellin looked at me with a wry expression. "She could work on translating Sindarin into Old Dwarvish for your library..."  
  
Elrond sat back with that. "Now that is an interesting thought Garnellin." He looked at me, his expression rather unreadable. I bit my lip and stared down again. Well, at least he had not laughed outright.  
  
He might have said more, but then Fingalan came in and flopped on the end of the bed. He quickly tucked his feet up, sitting cross-legged. I pulled myself up and gave him more room. Actually my leg was feeling a lot better. Especially of course, since I had not been on it for a week except to use the bathroom. I had decided I really wanted to go horseback riding sometime soon, like before the end of this Age. I pulled my legs up and put them to the side, only grimacing a little. Well, I had to use the leg somewhat or I would never get my strength back.  
  
Finagalan looked at me and grinned. "Still malingering, eh Marie?"  
  
"Oh please. Ask him," I said tossing my head at the imperturbable elf lord.  
  
Who immediately went all innocent and asked. "Why, I think she can walk anytime now. And we can test her shoulder in a couple of days."  
  
"All righty then!" Never let it be said I let moss grow under MY toes. I swung my legs off, sat on the bed and then tried to stand up. Hey well, I could do it...just not for very long and I flopped back on the edge of the mattress. I'd show them, I would go all the way out to the patio! I got up, three pairs of eyes watching me. I squared my shoulders, straightened my chemise and started with only a slight limp towards the fountain burbling cheerfully in the sunlight. Neener neener neener!! I could do it so there!! I limped towards the arches that lead outside. But just those few steps really made my leg ache. Well tough, I thought, I still had to get back to bed. Really pulling myself together, I limped hurriedly back and practically dove for the bed.  
  
"See, "I said panting, "I can do it! I am not malingering!" Fingalan only laughed in his hand. Garnellin looked out of my room and Lord Elrond's eyes had dropped to his boots.  
  
Oh lord, did my leg hurt. I covered my gasp as I noisily climbed back awkwardly into my bed. I flopped back against my pillows. Damn. Well, I just needed more practice was all. This kind of thing took time.  
  
"So, not malingering. Well, I guess that means you can see us off tomorrow!"  
  
Tomorrow! "You, you have to leave so soon?"  
  
"My father is rather impatient. Seems that a company of dwarves are due to come through Mirkwood by the end of the month and my father wants me to be with the royal party when they greet them."  
  
"Well, that will really be a test of your, ah...persons skills. Such as they are. Don't strain that irrepressible reserve of yours." I leaned back, mentally groaning in pain. Lord, my leg was throbbing. "Just remember to be polite and try not to do any Elvish-Dwarvish comparisons."  
  
Fingalan actually snorted at that, the two older Elves kept their eyes to the floor.  
  
Lord Elrond stood and looked at me sharply a moment and I just lifted my eyebrows right back at him. The other two elves got up and I said. "Well, do not rush on my account."  
  
"We will not." Fingalan said smiling broadly. "We are all taking one last ride around the grounds of Imladris Marie. Wish you could come with us."  
  
I almost called him something unprintable and then sighed heavily. "Been there; done that. Have fun!" I waved my hand airily.  
  
No I hadn't and certainly not with any of them. Boogers.  
  
The minute they all left, I let out my breath loudly and sat up. I bent over and tried to massage the soreness away. Stupid elves. Going on a ride on such a nice day, and I had to lay here...and that Fingalan!! I never HAD gotten back at him for the Sindarin "lesson."  
  
I don't care what the explanation is in the grander scheme of things...I think Illuvatar made elves silent as ghosts so they could perfect the fine art of sneaking! Elvish children must give their parents hives!!  
  
I was bent over trying to un-knot my muscles, when a slender pair of hands joined mine and I looked up suddenly. Elrond said nothing but shook his head silently. He worked on my leg a moment and then sent his characteristic warmth deep into the muscles.  
  
He stood when he finished and just shook his head at me again, slightly smiling. "Marie, some times you act no better than Arwen did at eight."  
  
My eyes blazed at him, but I said nothing. Because he was right of course. Fingalan was always good at getting my goat.  
  
"Sorry." I took a deep breath. "You are right. Just getting restless again."  
  
"You do not want to cripple yourself now do you?"  
  
"No, of course not." I sighed tiredly. " Well, thank you my lord. That really does feel better. You had better join your guests they must be waiting. I'll just count the threads in that tapestry over there. For the third time."  
  
"They are elves. They have patience. Consider it one last lesson for Fingalan to absorb!"  
  
I couldn't help muttering, "No you are the one with the patients."  
  
Laughing he said. "Come Marie, would you not like to get out and ride this afternoon with us?"  
  
"But, but my leg..." Oh, I really wanted to! I was so bored!!  
  
"You may ride with me."  
  
"Oh great!" I tried to get off the bed, since my leg felt much better. He stopped me and said, "I shall get you a dress and your boots." He picked a light grey dress that complimented his robes and then helped me get my boots on.  
  
While he was helping me I told him my thought of earlier. That we had never quite paid Fingalan back for the lesson.  
  
And then I thought of it. Childish it was (I was so good at that!), but it would still work, as I knew we were going to see plenty of others on our ramble.  
  
I told Lord Elrond and he smiled as he finished the last lace. Lifting me up, we went down to his study and we did what we needed. He took a small jar out of his medical cabinet and I held the items in my lap in the shawl Elrond insisted I bring with.  
  
The two elves were indeed waiting for us, Fingalan even rolled his eyes at my entrance. I rolled my eyes right back.  
  
As Rhean was brought out, he handed me to Cerwal as he mounted and then he handed me back to Elrond. As we were riding bareback, it was much more comfortable for two of us, and I could fold my bad leg in front of me.  
  
Just as we were about to set off, Lord Elrond said to Fingalan. "Fingalan, I believe, you have something attached to the back of your jerkin. Bring your horse over here and I will remove it."  
  
Not questioning the elder elf, Fingalan did as he requested. We both leaned over and Elrond quickly did what needed to be done, holding up triumphantly as if a prize-winning trout, a few long willow leaves. Fingalan looked at them and shrugged and Elrond let them flutter to the ground,  
  
He graciously waved his guest on ahead of him and we brought up the rear.  
  
As we passed two stable hands, they were already bent over in laughter.  
  
I grinned behind my hand as another elf said, as we clopped slowly out into the central courtyard, "I would be careful my Lord Elrond, perhaps you should lead."  
  
Fingalan, who had naturally trotted off to head the party, turned sharply with that. The elf turned away and rushed off.  
  
I could not help but laugh and I could feel Elrond laugh silently behind me.  
  
Our little prank worked as Fingalan gathered laughs and snickers as we went across the courtyard and down to the bridge over the Bruinen.  
  
My "I am lost! Is Mirkwood to the right or the left?" sign in Sindarin fluttering on the back of his jerkin worked (held there by a paste I knew had some honey in it, but I was not sure what else Elrond had added)!!  
  
And he spent the rest of the afternoon dealing with smirking elves.  
  
I, as the malingering human, felt revenged!  
  
  
  
  
  
This then, dear friends is the end of the part of My Trip to Rivendell....I have ah "malingered" here long enough! This was one of my first efforts for fanfiction.net and I owe my continuing on with this to my first reviewer The Lighter Side of Darkness, who plowed through my first attempt at uploading (all 46 pages!!) when it was a nigh on undecipherable block of type!! Bless you my dear!! I obviously enjoy being in Rivendell (duhhh!! Ya think??) and I have another Marie story already in the works, an extreme Elrond huggles tale that I will up load in a few weeks I think. I will undoubtedly be returning to Rivendell....many times in the future...as the plot rodents nibble! So thanks for sticking with this particular tale!! 


End file.
